Detective88's Gideon Pan: The TV Series
Gideon Pan: The TV series is an animated series based on the Gideon Pan films. It uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Berlioz and the Neverland pirates art style! Boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox Kids' Danny Pan and the Weasels (i.e., Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest). Characters Gideon (Elizabeth Daily (speaking) and Drake Bell (singing)) The young crimson alley cat who refused to grow old. He wears a dirty yellow shirt, purple pants, and white opera gloves, has an old gray top hat and crimson fur. He lives on Neverland Island with his kitten Marie and his friends the lost forest animals. He is the current leader of the lost forest animals, a gang of abandoned young animals, wearing outfits. He once traveled to London and met Alice and her two younger brothers Cody and Edmond. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Prince John. Alice and her brothers had to go back home so Gideon relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Alice (Hynden Walch (speaking) and Diana Kaarina (singing)) The blonde-haired girl who is the eldest sister of Cody and Edmond. She wears a light blue dress, a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes, has a black hair ribbon with a bow top centered, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is Gideon's love interest. Cody (Miles Christopher Bakshi) The middle child of the Liddell family. He has blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a red T-shirt, dark red shorts, brown hiking boots, and a backpack. He likes Alice's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking his backpack. Edmond (Wendee Lee) The youngest child of the Liddells. He has white fur, blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing a brown pioneer's shirt and coonskin hat. He always has his stuffed toy lemur with him. Like Cody, he also likes Alice's stories and cuddling his lemur, he dislikes being separated from his lemur of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Marie (Tara Strong) Gideon's kitten and sidekick, she is jealous of Alice. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Forest Animals. Honest John (Rob Paulsen) Wilbur (Maurice LaMarche) Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) Jose Carioca (Rob Paulsen) Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) Piglet (Travis Oates) Grace Martin (Jennifer Cody) Wave the Swallow (Erica Schroeder) Aquata (Grey Delisle) Alana (Jennifer Hale) Kanga (Kristen Anderson-Lopez) Nellie (Amanda Bynes) Young Nala (Shahadi Wright Joseph) Young Simba (JD McCrary) Mama Miao (Ellen David) Prince John (Jeremy Irons) The fearsome lion captain Prince John. He hates Gideon and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his paw and feeding it to three hyenas. He is deathly afraid of the hyenas because they want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Sir Hiss. Sir Hiss (Eric Idle) The lion's cabin boy and assistant to Prince John, the rhino and wolf guards hate him and his clumsiness often angers Prince John. He is easily fooled by Gideon's voice mimicking. The Rhino Guards Mirage/Fangora (Bebe Neuwrith/Denise Pigeon) Shenzi (Whoopi Goldberg), Banzai (Cheech Marin), and Ed (Jim Cummings) Three hyenas, one of them ate Prince John's paw and alarm clock. They tick loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Ed swallowed. He, Shenzi, and Banzai like to pick on Prince John but are dangerous to anybody. The Villainous Engines Derek (Yuri Lowenthal) Alice's adoptive father. Gideon, Marie, and the lost forest animals took Alice and her brothers to him and his wife, Odette, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Odette (Laura Bailey) Derek's wife and Alice's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series